


Peridots Self Esteem

by mirandag



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandag/pseuds/mirandag
Summary: Peridot struggles with self esteem.





	Peridots Self Esteem

Thunder strikes near the house, startling Peridot. Realizing it’s only thunder, she begins to relax again. Looking into the bathroom mirror, she started to miss her limb enhancers. She feels incomplete and wrong, even though Steven has reminded her countless times that she’s perfect the way that she is. She leaves the bathroom, with Pumpkin in tow, as the storm starts to calm. Remembering how great it was to be taller, and to have her finger screens, she begins to feel even more depressed. “At least I have my tablet,” she says to herself, returning to the bathroom to wait until morning. Steven enters the bathroom, frightening Peridot. “Oh hey Peridot, sorry I scared you,” Peridot mumbles something in return, as Steven washes his face and brushes his teeth. Staring in the mirror again with a frown, Peridot follows him out of the bathroom. She sees Amethyst sitting on the couch, and replies to her shouted “Hey!” with a tired, “Hi Amethyst”. She sits down next to her on the couch, and pouts. 

“You okay P?” asks Amethyst, looking slightly concerned. Hesitating a bit, Peridot responds, “Why would I be okay without my limb enhancers? I can’t be a crystal gem if I’m short and weak.” “Listen Peridot, you don’t need your limb enhancers to be you,” replies Amethyst, “Just look at me, I’m short and I work just fine!” “Yeah, Peridot,” Steven chimes in, “You’re perfect without your limb enhancers, because you’re unique.” Looking unamused, Peridot returns to the bathroom to pout in the bathtub, slamming the door behind her. Steven looks at Amethyst with a worried look.

Pearl walks in from her room, and sees Steven and Amethyst. “Hello, Steven!” Pearl exclaims, “Are you ready for your weekly training?” “Actually...” Steven says, “We have a problem with Peridot. She’s upset about not having limb enhancers, because she thinks she’s too weak to be a crystal gem”. Garnet overhears this, and knocks on the bathroom door. “Peridot, you don’t need your limb enhancers to be a crystal gem!” “Yeah, if I was an Era 1 Peridot! Era 1 Peridots are perfect, but I’m not... I’m just a weak and useless Era 2”. argues Peridot. “But you have metal powers!” Steven argues, in an attempt to cheer her up. “Well yeah, but I can barely even use them!” Peridot whines. “Peridot...” Steven says, “We love you the way you are, and you don’t need enhancements to be one of us. Being a crystal gem isn’t about being super strong or powerful, it’s about accepting yourself and being willing to fight with us to protect the Earth, and you’ve already done all the of those things! You’re a crystal gem with or without your limb enhancers.” Pumpkin looks up at her excitedly, and jumps up into her lap, “Yeah, I guess I am,” Peridot ponders. “Yeah, I’m a strong and capable Peridot!” she shouts. “Yeah!” replies Steven. “I’m the best Peridot of all,” Peridot exclaims, “Peridot, leader the of the Crystal Gems!” She jumps up from the couch, grinning. “Wait wha-” Pearl says hesitantly.

“Nothing can stop me!” Peridot interrupts, stepping up onto the coffee table triumphantly.


End file.
